1. Technical Field
This device relates to therapeutic leg and foot braces and supports that are used to place precise and consistent pressure on the sole and calf for therapeutic purposes and to partially immobilize the ankle/foot complex in a predetermined and advantageous position.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior Art devices of this type have relied on a variety of construction configurations that support and hold and immobilize the foot and lower leg portion of the patient. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,976,059, 3,618,946, 3,606,884 and 2,847,991.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,059 a leg and foot device can be seen having a contoured one-piece L-shaped member engageable on the lower leg and the bottom of the foot. The upper portion is contoured to fit the leg and the heel portion of the foot. A releaseable attachment means secures the foot and leg in fixed position relative to each other on the device.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,946 an insert for a football kicking shoe can be seen having a one-piece contoured leg and foot engagement portion to be placed inside the shoe for additional support during sporting activities.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,884 discloses a foot boot apparatus having a pair of spaced interconnected L-shaped brackets for receiving and supporting a patient's foot within a soft boot configuration secured by velcro bands and fastener strips.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,847,991 a drop foot brace can be seen having a contoured foot portion and a leg spring strip extending at angles therefrom. An elongated strap is extended around the foot and leg spring holding a patient's foot in place on the device.